I Love You, Allan A Dale
by GeorgiaP
Summary: A girl from Locksley becomes an outlaw..Meg faces challenges as the new girl, and temptations of a blue eyed outlaw. This takes place during series 2. Important events from series 2&3 do take place (SPOILERS). And, guys, please do leave a short comment or review, so i know what to improve or what you like, thanks!
1. The Man in Black

I stared over my shoulder as the man on his black horse rode into my view - Gisbourne was back.

"Hide! Quickly!" I shouted to my brother as he emerged from the house. This was no place for an able-bodied young man, not today.

"Right," Gisbourne sneered, "You have the honour of fighting for the glorious cause of the Irish Army! Plus the Sheriff needs your money…" My heart clenched. My brother was the only thing left in my world now that mother had died. I could not lose him.

Running to the front door, I grabbed him and shoved him into one of the open barrels- it would have to do. Heart still racing, I waited until Gisbourne had made it round to me.

"I hear you have a brother? Where is he?" my defiant expression angered him and he worked to seem polite. "Hand. Him. Over."

"No," I whispered. "He is out, my lord. He is not here, you cannot take him!" A small smile crept onto the corner of my mouth, which I quickly hid. This was no place for dis-courtesy.

"You are behind on your taxes," he stated. Turning his glare from me to a guard, he shouted, "Search the barrels! I want every morsel of food, now!"

"NO!" I screamed.

My anxiousness was not for the food, but for my brother-my twin- who held me to this earth when everything else was lost. He was the boy who would never give up on me, and I had no desire to give up him. I lunged at the guard's open back…

Meanwhile, in the forest, the outlaws looked in shock as the people of Locksley were horded.

"We do something," whispered John.

But Allan's attention was diverted.

"Look!" he said, as his eyes fell on a girl who was bowed by the force of Gisbourne's stare. "She is beautiful…" Allan exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the girl leapt at a guard who was passing.

"…And she needs our help," finished Robin.

My first assault, along with the element of surprise, vanished before it could really start. The guard grabbed my arms and slammed me to the ground, forcing a current to run down my spine, so painful that I called out.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Gisbourne taunted, as the lid of the barrel lifted and my brother emerged. There was chaos. Guards fell at his feet as he cut them down, more skilled with a sword than any man I knew, though I never understood why.

"You will never hurt her!" he shouted.

But more and more reinforcements we coming. Then I saw our saviour, Robin Hood and his men rushing for the soldiers, swords in hand.

_It's going to be fine, _I thought to myself. My brother squared up to the man on the horse, the devil in Locksley and raised his sword.

And he was laid on the ground before I could blink. I saw the glint of a sword in his side before tears obscured my vision. This wasn't possible. He could not be gone.

"Get the girl," Gisbourne chanted as he rode off to accompany the carriage of men pulling away. Luckily there were no soldiers there to heed his command, my brother had seen to that.

I knelt at James's side, muttering frantically.

"Please, please, no! Wake up, wake up! James!" but however loud I screamed, he would not open his eyes, or move an inch.

"MEG, MEG!" I heard Alice Little scream from across the path. I looked up and saw a guard running towards me. Alice ran to my side and put her hand to my face. "Everything will be taken care of, but you have to go. Now!"

And without knowing where I was going, I ran. But in ten steps my energy was lost. I admitted defeat. I sank to the ground.

Arms I was not expecting embraced me from behind, picking me up as if I was a rag doll. I supposed I was; I didn't feel like I had any bones left now anyway. Even from my distorted state of mind, I could not believe these were the arms of a metal clad guard. Maybe they were the arms of my brother, taking me to heaven with him. I wished they were. I could be with my family anywhere and I would be happy. I waited for his voice, or maybe my father's, but not my mothers. She was so small she would never be able to lift me off of the ground. However, no familiar voice came. It was that of a man, soft and gentle, rich with an accent I could not pin-point. It was a beautiful voice. My heart jolted for, at a time like this, I could not believe I had noticed such a thing.

"We have to move," the voice cautioned, as my feet hit the ground. "Please walk."

I couldn't make my body do anything. All the fight had gone out of me. Of course, there was nothing to fight for now. The man sighed as he swung me up into his arms. I was aware the soldier would still be in pursuit, and close, but I felt at ease. This speed was not fast, but constant. I was sure the guard must get tired soon.

A mixture of voices greeted my ears. One with a foreign accent tempted my ear the way just words simply could not.

"Should have got there sooner," it said. "We must do something," it said.

"Not now, Djaq!" a steady tone pressed. I realised who I was with. Although I could barely see, I lifted my head and saw a glimpse of Robin Hood running beside me. This was a voice I would know anywhere. In the darkest days of winter, when my brother was sick, he would bring round parcels of food and medicine, stay with me awhile to see I was okay. I must have been young then; that was back when he was lord of the manor.

My eyes filled with fresh tears as I thought of my brother. The whole world seemed to be losing its brightness and I faded away until the only thing I acknowledged was the steady heartbeat of my saviour.


	2. Wake up Call

I was taken through the forest, or so it seemed from the leaves passing under us, which was all that I could see. We slowed to a walking pace and I was passed from my current carrier to another. My eyes were sore, but I could see now and I looked up into the face of Robin. I wanted to tell him to put me down, that I could walk on my own, but I knew in my heart that I couldn't. He walked me slightly more distance before I spoke up.

"I would like to walk on my own," I said, although the voice did not sound like my own. It was filled with such pain and sorrow that it did not seem right coming from my mouth. Nothing was right anymore. I was put down gently, as if I was damaged cargo, and I took my first steps.

The others waited as I walked a few paces and then caught me up. I stopped once they had reached me. Shame flooded through me as I realised I was a baby- I couldn't walk any further. Robin seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Allan can always pick you back up?" he prompted. My eyes fell for the first time on my saviour, Allan. He smiled warily at me and it lit up his face and his eyes, which glowed a fierce blue. Opening his arms, I stumbled toward him. Being lifted again made me feel weak, like a small child. I could not figure out what I wanted anymore. My eyes closed once again, a cycle repeating, and it felt like I lost consciousness…

My head snapped up, jolting the man who had his arms around me.

"James? Father?" I whispered. I looked up into the bright blue eyes of Allan and I remembered everything. I sobbed. Springing up, I walked to a nearby tree and fell, splayed out on the dirt and crying my heart out. It seemed a long time before I felt a hand on my back, a firm grip pulling me to a sitting position. I knew it would be Allan. I sat like a child in his arms, a baby frightened of thunder.

"It's okay to cry," he said. Maybe he was right. I had always tried to be so strong; it had eaten away at me until my weaknesses were worn like my heart on my sleeve. Why was all I could do, cry? I should do something. I should be helping. I should be with my brother.

All of these thoughts occurred to me as I sat and wept. I stayed with Allan until the rain started to fall relentlessly and he took me inside. I walked myself, and for that I was proud. I took his hand to guide me.

He took me inside and we sat down facing the other outlaws on a bunk.

"It's okay," Allan said from behind me. This comforted me, although it had no direct use. What was okay? Nothing. Everyone seemed to wait for me to say something_._ I opened my mouth then closed it again, willing words to find their way from my brain.

"He's dead." Blunt. To the point. My brother was dead.

"We will look after you," came the voice of another man. He was as big as a bear, and scared me a little. I stared, blank. I looked at Robin again. I looked to find comfort in his eyes. But all I could see were the rich brown orbs, which were so directly linked to my brother's. Urging my will from deep down, I got up and moved to stand in front of Robin.

"I know," was all he said. And he took me in his arms, but this was not a rescue. This was just a comfort, like my brother would have provided in a time of need. "This is Allan, Will, Djaq, Much and John," gesturing respectively as we sat down, me beside him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Meg," I said.

"I am so sorry about your brother," Robin said.

"I know." Robin and his men would care, I knew that.

"You should sleep," urged Robin.

"Take my bunk," said the voice of Allan and as soon as I hit the pillow, I could no longer follow the convosation and drifted into a restless sleep.

When I awoke, my head was clear. I felt normal again. The morning light seeped through the trees. I walked back to the circle, where I was offered stew and a seat next to Allan.

"Okay?" he said.

"Yes," I replied. And I meant it. I had lost enough to deal with it.

"You are a wanted woman now" rumbled the man who had spoken last night, John. I knew this would happen, and I was ready.

"I want to stay with you,"

"Our thoughts exactly," laughed Will. Djaq, the Saracen tittered behind him as she sat down.

"You belong here now," said Allan. I looked into his eyes and was caught there. There was so much meaning in those words. I couldn't figure it all out now, it would have to wait. There were other things on my mind.

"Robin?" I asked. He looked up from his plate and my brother's eyes met mine once more. Only this time I was prepared. I looked deeper and found that they had no golden flecks or lines of green. These were safe eyes, not too like my brothers after all.

"Yes?" he pressed.

"Thank you. You used to bring food and stay with me while my brother was sick. I haven't forgotten that, not ever."

"I remember. I am surprised you do!" he laughed. I looked down again and ate my food.

I sat there until the others had all left. I didn't want to move. I felt peaceful here.

"Want to talk?"

Allan offered me his hand as we walked again to the tree.

"I lost my brother too, y'know," he started. "And Djaq. She lost her twin."

"He was my twin," I said. I didn't want to talk about my brother. None of them had known him. "How did your brother die?" I asked.

"Hung. We were too late to save him," he reminisced.

"Just like you were too late to save my brother," I said in anger.

"I know. But at least I got to you,"

"I would like it just as much if I were dead. I'd be with my family." My earlier resolve faltered and my head hung. I didn't cry. I just felt alone. He looked shocked.

"You don't mean that, don't ever say that," and once more I was in his arms. Why did it always end up this way? Maybe it was because I craved human comfort, having always been surrounded by love.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, and meant it. I couldn't hurt anyone else now.

I looked up as he slowly bent his head toward mine. My brain went into free-fall. What was happening? My brother had just died, could I even think straight enough to make a decision like this? But whatever outcome my thoughts may have produced, it was too late. I felt his lips on mine and I lifted my hand to his hair. This was strange. Sure, I had kissed a few boys-the younger men at the tavern. This was different. Allan made everything shine. It only lasted seconds but it was long enough. I broke away and looked into his eyes.

"What?" To that I did not have an answer. I left him under the tree and walked to where Djaq was setting up my bunk.

As Allan followed me in, Robin put a hand on his chest and cautioned him, "Be careful!" I did not have the time or patience to figure out what that could mean.

"Everyone," called Robin, "I have a plan! We can save the men from Locksley!"


	3. Who I Need

I didn't pay strict attention as the plan to rescue the men from Nottingham unfolded. Perhaps that was because if I had let my brother go, this plan would have saved him, and I was angry because nothing could save him now.

Also, it was clear that I would not be involved in this plan. For now, they only needed a few, so Djaq and I were to be left here. The men set off at sunrise, following the Great North Road to Nottingham.

"Do they leave us behind because we are women and they think we are weak?" I questioned.

"No," she said. "I like to think it is because they care about us. That, and the fact that men see themselves as immortal!" she laughed.

The sun's rays came and went as it passed through the trees, getting lower and lower. The wait was excruciating. I focused in once again, and saw that Djaq, along with me, was pacing.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked. She laughed.

"Who are _you_ waiting for?" It was my turn to laugh.

"I see you look at Will," I said.

"I see you look at Allan. I see you kiss Allan. Do actions not speak louder than words?" she chuckled. Our laugh harmonised, and I was caught in the thought that, maybe, I had found a female friend close to my age- that was rare!

Finally, just as I was about to explode, the boys came bursting through the trees, smiling.

"It worked then?" Djaq asked.

"Of course!" laughed Will. "What did you expect?" Everyone laughed now, except Allan, who was unusually quiet. He came towards me and took my hand.

"They've buried your brother," he said.

"They did it without me?"

"They didn't know where you were…"

"I wasn't going to leave him, was I?" I said, shocked. "We have to go and see him!"

"I know, I'll take you," he said. We all knew it was safer to go under the cover of darkness.

I stood in front of his grave. It was a pile of stones and a wooden cross, just as I had expected, but it needed something more. I walked to my house and found the wooden heart he had carved and set it at the base of the cross. It was more personal.

Allan stood a few yards away, leaning on the house. He seemed to sense I wanted my space. I sat and spoke to my brother,

"Thank you. You did this for me. Say hello to Mother and Father for me. I love you," I told him. He knew this already, of course. As I turned round, I sight I was not expecting met my eyes.

Gisbourne had Allan with a sword at his throat! I started towards him.

"Touching," he sneered.

"You did all of this!" I cried.

"Very observant. But you won't mind if I take your friend. He is Hood's man- very valuable!" I didn't know what to do. I could not leave Allan. I looked into his beautiful eyes and hoped I would find the answer.

"RUN!" he shouted.

And I ran. I ran until my legs ached. I had never run so fast. As I looked back and saw Allan being taken away, I knew. I knew that whatever happened, I would not lose him. I would fight every step of the way to get him back. I needed him. It was only now that I realised, I could not be without him. So I ran.

"ROBIN!" I shouted as I came within hearing distance of the camp. He had to hear me. He could not let me down. He would be here. "Robin!" My lungs ached as I used all the air in my body to call for help that I was sure would find me.

Meanwhile in Nottingham, Allan was sat at a table, far from torture.

"Be my spy, and I will reward you," offered Gisbourne. "You can provide for the girl, and you can go right now, no worry." Allan's eyes met Gisbourne's as he said,

"How much money are we talking?"

I hadn't stopped running until we came out of the trees towards Nottingham town. There in the distance was a cloaked figure, running toward us, and I was sure it was Allan. He met the group, but there was no time for greeting, as foot-soldiers ran out of the gates.

So I was running again, but this felt like it required no effort at all. He was safe. We reached the camp and Robin announced he was positive nobody was following us.

"How did you escape?" panted Much.

"Fight!" Allan breathed, clutching his sides.

I ran toward him and grabbed him in a fierce hug. I did not let go when I felt a normal hug should stop. I just clung there.

"I thought you would be killed," I said.

"They could try…" he laughed. I let go of him and looked into his eyes. This time it was me who started the kiss. The others laughed but I did not care. I pulled back and grinned. Everyone converged into one big huddle. Finally, I really felt part of the group, and I knew my brother was smiling down on me.

The next weeks passed so quickly I could barely recall them. All I remembered at night was how great it felt to help the poor, and how Allan looked at me whenever he could. It seemed I never let go of his hand, until the day that everything went wrong.

"Who is it?" Much cried as he came bounding into the camp. Robin was not with him; he must be alone in Nottingham still. I wondered if he was there for Marian, and just hiding the real reason.

"Who is what?" John asked.

"There is a spy in the gang. Someone is passing information to Gisbourne," he revealed.

Everyone cast looks at their fellows, who, until now, they had completely trusted. Allan's hand was still resting on my shoulder and when he spoke, I jumped, remembering that he was still there.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed.

"Robin knows who you are, and he will find you out!"

The whole gang lapsed into silence, occasionally glancing at one another. This position was only broken when Robin returned.

"Who is it?" Djaq immediately asked. Robin looked incredulously at Much who shrugged.

"It's not the kind of secret I can keep!" Everyone looked at Robin.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, confess now, and we can talk about this…" Allan took my hand. "No? Well then I have one message, I will find you!" He walked back off into the trees and stopped a short while away.

Everyone was humbled as they walked around that evening and it startled me to see a disturbance in the trees where Robin and Will were wandering.

"…and never come back!" Robin roared. We all rushed over to him, shell-shocked. "Will was the spy!"

"No, Robin, it wasn't him!" Allan piped up.

"It was! Convosation over! I need to see a maid at the tavern in Nottingham at sundown. She's the only one with evidence. Everyone be back here around then," he finished.

I let go of Allan's hand and came up behind Djaq, putting my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were filled with tears that would not spill.

"Come back," I pleaded.

"I will," she said.

"Meg…" spoke Allan. I turned to see his sincere face gazing at me. "I'll see you at sundown, and…I love you" It was the first time he had told me.

"I love you too! See you at sundown," I said. He smiled, turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

The next hours passed quickly as I ran through the forest. It felt strange without Allan, but I also felt free. I let my hair fall down my back and grinned. Sundown came so fast.

Meanwhile in Nottingham, Robin and Allan where arguing.

"I need the money, what would I have when this is over?" Allan shouted.

"You would have Meg! You would have had her!" retorted Robin and he walked out.

I got to the camp at the same time as the others and was shocked to see that Will had the nerve to show his face.

"Traitor!" Much screamed at him.

"STOP! It was not him," Robin interceded. "It was a trick, a plan, and I am sorry."

"Where is Allan?" I questioned, though I thought I knew the answer. "He should be back by now, we should wait for him," I went on even though my brain had stopped in its tracks.

"I think you know what has happened."

"I didn't until now," I stammered.

"I believe you," Robin assured me.

I hugged Robin. This was so different from the moments I had shared with Allan. Robin's embrace screamed friendship and protection.

"He said he was doing it for you, to provide for you,"

"I don't care. I think of you as my brother, you know that, right, Robin? You provide for us. You'll do what's best for me. So I stay." That night I did not cry. I did not shed a tear. The man who said he loved me was gone, but this was not the end of my story, nowhere near…


	4. Offers and Decisions

I was roused from my stupor in the morning to a harsh yell, which seemed to come from a large bear-like shape at the foot of the camp. Lifting my head, I realised it was John.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, holding up a pouch filled with silver.

"Betray you friends for a couple of coins? I think we'll keep this!" shouted Robin. They were talking to Allan.

"I did it for her!" he stated. I listened to his voice, ignoring the words. Rich accent with a deep tone of love for the woman of which he was speaking, that's all I heard. I did not care if it was for me, it meant nothing any more. I joined Djaq who was dishing out her breakfast, and came into view of the cloaked man.

"Meg, listen to me, please," he pleaded. I turned my head.

"You lost the right to talk to me when you chose to leave me," I answered. "Leave again now, before they make you." We had more important things to do today.

"We need to get that money," Robin said, turning his back on the traitor. "Marian says the strong room is unguarded tonight. I say we get in, get the money and leave. With this there is no way the sheriff can hope to plot against the King; he will have no money to pay mercenaries. We know he wants the king gone, just how badly is the question!"

As we approached the Nottingham gates, I was overpowered by a sudden sense of excitement. It felt great and above all real to be doing something for the poor on such a large scale! I had never been part of a plan inside the castle, partly because of Allan's insistence I was safe and the fact that I was 18, only a few years younger than them!

I pulled away from the wall to move in, just as Robin tackled me to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I squealed.

"Shh, shh look!" he whispered as I peered round him. A high black horse was just meters away, on the back of which sat a man in black. But this was not Gisbourne-it was Allan.

"What does he think he's doing?" muttered Much from just behind us.

"Oi, open the gates, I'm Gisbourne's man!" he shouted at the wary guards. The gates opened and the man who was now our enemy disappeared.

After all that had happened, I never thought he would sink to such depths, but I put this hatred behind me as I lifted myself up into the drainage system leading to just outside Marian's room. Long gone where the days where I sat and did nothing…

"Lift it, lift it!" Robin hissed as he took hold of my feet and pushed me up the shaft.

"I'm trying, shut up!" I whispered, shoving all of my weight against the wooden circle blocking our exit. Finally it popped loose and we all scrambled out and into the door to our left- Marian's chamber.

She sat at a dressing table, easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I turned and saw that Robin was having the same thought. His eyes glazed over in a comical fashion and he opened his mouth like a fish.

"You look…"

"I think he's trying to say you look stunning Marian!" I laughed, sweeping over to hug her. Marian and I had developed a close friendship, despite rarely seeing each other. I came back to the group and nudged Robin. He was not the person to never have a quick remark ready. It was sweet to see him like this.

"Is the money still in the strong room?" he asked.

"As far as I know," she replied. "Have you seen Allan?" she questioned warily. "He's…"

"We know," said Will, nodding his head regretfully.

"Right," said Robin. "You, stay here, and make sure no guards are in the corridor when we get back! We won't be long!"

"Are you okay?" whispered Marian as the door closed.

"Yes," I said. "He can make his own choices."

She nodded, an acceptance of the fact that I couldn't talk about this now. I knew she understood loss, having lost her mother. In the brief times we talked about this, I felt better, like I was healing faster.

I checked that there were no guards in our corridor every few minutes, until Robin and the others were safely back.

"All clear," I reported.

"We need to go, now," Much urged.

Whooping with joy, the gang and I ran down the slope to camp. This money would feed the villages for a whole winter! Leaves brushed our feet as they struggled to outrun us. Daylight blazed through the trees, and the forest had never looked so good.

"Let's get this inside," said Will, opening the door to the camp.

"Nice to see someone's having fun!" Allan said, stepping out from the dark. All of our bows flashed up in unison and he held up his hands to show he was not going to attack. "I'm on my own!" he shouted, but none of our bowstrings slackened.

"What do you want?" Djaq demanded. It was rare to see the Saracen angry, but when she meant it, her eyes burned with a flame that could not be matched by any other than someone who had suffered great loss, or been on an incredible journey. Djaq was both those things, and I respected her for that, along with the composure she showed now.

"Look, I've come to ask something," Allan turned his eyes to me and my blood ran red hot. It felt like years since I had properly looked at him. Over the past two days, his face had lost its boyish look of happiness and hardened into that of a dead man walking. I had seen this look a thousand times in men at the tavern; it was a look that told you it was lost and had nothing left to live for. But my blood was not running on pure desire now. It was fuelled by anger.

"What can you possibly want from me?" I sneered.

"I want you to come with me, to the castle," he smiled. His eyes lit up at this-the promise of something better.

"How can you say that? You work for the man who killed my brother, and you expect me to go and live with him?" Allan came down the slight incline towards me and I lowered my bow- it was not actions that could hurt him the most now. He took my hand and moved close.

"What if he recognises me?" I said.

"He knows it is you. But he doesn't remember that he killed your brother, just that you were an unruly maiden. And he thinks you have been in Scarborough, not the forest with Robin. We have it arranged or else I would not ask of you!"

"Still, why would I go?"

"You will be safe. You'd be happy. We'd be together, you could…marry me," he whispered, getting down onto one knee. I sank to his level and put my head against his.

"Why do you do this to me? I am safe here," I said and glanced back to Robin, who nodded. Allan saw this and his grip on my hand tightened. "I am happier than I have ever been here. And if this is the real you, then I do not want to be together. I would love to be your wife, but not now, not with what you have done, and certainly not in Nottingham castle," I spat.

That had done it. His eyes changed from warm and open, to hurt and then to closed. Without speaking, he walked away, past the others and up the slope. Before I could blink, an arrow shot into the tree next to him, millimetres from his skin.

"Don't you ever tell him about this! Where we live, who we are, what we do, not ever," Robin shouted.

"I won't…"

"I wish I could believe that!" muttered John.

Later that day, Marian arrived at the camp.

"Hello," Robin breathed as they embraced.

"What did you say to Allan?" she demanded of me.

"What?" I asked and then added, "What? Are you on his side?"

"No, but he went to his chamber when he got back and hasn't come out. Gisbourne can only think it is because his maiden turned him down, as he was expecting Allan to return with you. But he needs him by his side not in his room and his patience wears thin."

"He's that upset?" I marvelled.

"Meg," sighed Robin, "You can go to him!"

"I want to stay with you!"

"Not for forever! But since Gisbourne thinks you have been in Scarborough, there is no danger for you to visit Allan when you want to,"

"You'd let me do that?"

"I am not your minder, I am your friend. And I know the lengths I would go for someone I loved…" he glanced at Marian.

"You are not my friend Robin," I said, embracing him, "You are my brother." He laughed and held me. For a moment it felt like when he used to visit the house, or even when my brother had held me to protect me from the world which had taken everything from us. I really did mean it- Robin was my brother also.

"I came to offer to take you," said Marian. I smiled. I would go, and I jumped onto the back of the horse, behind Marian.

"Goodbye my love," said Robin as he leant up to kiss Marian. After what seemed like long enough, I said,

"Were we going somewhere?" and Marian laughed, kicked the horse and rode to the castle.


	5. Shakes and Shivers

My stomach churned as I dismounted the horse, placed my feet on castle ground (for the first time since stealing the money) and walked up the stone steps to the vast door. Marian felt like an anchor by my side and I clung to her presence as the man of my nightmares appeared.

Gisbourne walked tall, straight backed, like he had something to be proud of. Of course, he had no such thing- he was a murderer of innocents. As he smiled at me I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Marian's hand rested on my arm and it felt like a burst of warmth through the cold air that surrounded me. A chill lay over me.

I wondered why I was here, and if I could really do this. As the gang had said goodbye, there was a light in their eyes-hope. I did not know what this hope was for, but I knew they expected me to be strong, and willed me to keep going.

"Are you the lady in question?" his voice rang, pummelling my ear drums. I forced myself to nod. "Shy?" he laughed, as if I were a subject of his whom was lucky to meet him, or even worse, a friend. "Shall we take her to Allan's room?" he asked Marian. There was an open kindness in his voice for her, but it still did not sound right on his tongue. I shivered.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Silence. There was no sound from Allan's room.

"Open up, I have something for you!" Gisbourne called. Silence.

"Is he even in there?" I whispered to Marian.

"Yes, every now and then you hear him move!" she laughed. I walked to the door and pressed my ear to it.

"Allan? It's me!" The door swung open and I was taken and spun around. Laughter harmonised and his lips repeatedly brushed my face.

"I thought I'd lost you,"

"I thought I'd ruined everything,"

I did not notice Marian and Gisbourne leave. By the time I had looked round they had gone. Allan took me through the castle. It was not as dark and oppressive as I had expected. Every step I took in-time with Allan, I laughed and he smiled and kissed me. I tended to step in-time a lot.

The stroll took us back to Allan's room where we sat on the edge of the bed and talked about everything we could have given up- our whole lives in effect. It made sense for us to be together and everything we went through just made us stronger. I was so immersed in the convosation and so deep into Allan's eyes that I did not hear the knock on the door. I was only aware of someone entering when a foot smacked onto the cold stone of the doorframe.

For the first time since that fateful day in Locksley, I looked straight into the eyes of the man who had killed my brother. I searched, for one second, for a hint of remorse for the terrible life he led. I saw none and my blood ran cold. He smiled what he thought was a polite greeting but I knew where I had seen this before. The sneer reflected that which he had given my brother before he had run him through. I froze.

I could feel my body shaking as memories of that day rushed into my head. With each painful jolt my body convulsed. Allan's posture tightened as he pulled my head into the dip between his neck and chest and held me there. I stared to the cool stone wall. He whispered until my heart-rate calmed and I looked up to meet the eyes of the man I hated most in the world. I gulped. Gisbourne looked shocked but composed his face.

"Allan I need you for something. Meg, Marian will take you home,"

"Thank you," I stuttered. I kissed Allan swiftly and left, not catching the eye of Gisbourne. I followed Marian to her horse and we set off back to the forest.

"We have never talked about the loss of my father," she said as we rode. "Nottingham castle killed him, and I see that every day. But I don't notice as much now. It gets better,"

"Thank you," I repeated.

Meanwhile at the castle, Allan was preparing a horse, cursing that this was what made him leave Meg.

"Allan, can I ask you a question?" Gisbourne said. "Why is she afraid of me? Your girl?" Allan saw no point in being dis-honest.

"You killed her brother," Allan whispered. "In Locksley…"

"Ah, yes!" Gisbourne said, and laughed. He chuckled as if it was a good day of sport in Locksley. Allan's blood boiled. "I will be back by noon. Try not to get in trouble until then!"

"We should arrive at noon," Will reasoned, as we sat around a replica of the castle, drawn in sand. "It is the busiest time of the day- no one will expect us to be that stupid!"

"Ah, so you admit it is stupid!" chuckled Much.

"No, it's not if everyone else thinks it is stupid. Because then they would think we would think it was stupid and not go, so they won't expect us. So it's rather clever," laughed Djaq.

"Surprised?" asked Will, which made her laugh even harder.

"It's a good plan. If we want this tax money, we have to be unexpected. I'm sure they know we will try and steal it!" said Robin.

"I bet Allan told them!" said Much, who then cast a glance at me.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not offended Much!"

"Oh, good!"

"We go!" said John.

We ran silently through the forest, the feet of hunters. I had never known a group of people to make such little sound, it was remarkable. The ground seemed to rush in the opposite direction to us; we got to Nottingham Castle so fast!

The gates were opened for market day. Pulling our cloaks around us, we passed through seamlessly with the villagers. We got into the square, which housed less people because the market was only in the street. I shivered at the sight of the gallows, which could be our own tomorrow if this did not go according to plan.

I took the route straight to the doors as the others spread out through the square. Many barrels lined the edge walls and I wondered why the goods were not in the market. If any more people left the square, our plan would be useless- there would not be enough people for us to blend in with.

Suddenly, a group of soldiers marched into the square, blocking our exit; there was only one way to go now, though I was sure they had not spotted us. Gisbourne came through the doors, flanked by Allan and the Sheriff.

"So, Robin, nowhere to run!" I froze. _How? _But the game was up and Robin wasted no time.

"There are few guards and we can easily get out!" he said, whipping of his hood.

"They've been waiting for days! They're ready," Gisbourne taunted.

"What?" all of our voices chorused. My eye caught Allan's as he stepped forward.

"_Robin! The barrels! All around you!" _he screamed. Gisbourne's sword slashed his shoulder and down his chest as an arrow shot into the other. Guards hopped from the barrels, encircling us. I saw my love fall…


	6. Tell Me

As Allan hit the floor, I called out.

"_NO!"_ I screamed. Everything stopped, apart from my scream's echo. I did not know I could make a sound like that. Neither did anyone else. The guards stopped in their tracks, bemused. This gave the gang time to cut them down, as easy as spearing fish in a barrel. I raised my bow to where the archer stood on top of the wall and shot. He fell onto the ground. The Sheriff and Gisbourne stopped. Everyone had frozen at the sound of pain that filled the air.

Seeing they were outnumbered, the two cowards ran for cover. I sprinted to where Allan lay.

"No, Allan, stay here," I said as his eyes locked onto mine. "You'll be okay, you'll be fine," I said. He shook his head a fraction.

"I'm dying Meg," he stated. He seemed at ease with this, which was so wrong.

"No you can't!"

"I love you, Meg James"

"I love you, Allan A Dale,"

"Meg let John through, we have to get Allan to camp," Robin said as John went to pick him up.

"No, don't you touch him!" I shouted and Robin put his hand on my shoulder.

"You love me like a brother- now trust me like one- let John bring him to safety." I nodded.

And once again I found myself running harder than I ever had. We made it back to camp in what-felt-like-seconds, and Allan was laid out on a bed. Djaq pulled out the arrow and started to clean the wound. I held Allan's gaze as I spoke, not wanting to ever look away.

"You can't leave me!" I said. "What have we learnt Allan? What have we learnt from you going? That we can't be apart. We belong together." I was nearly crying as I said this and his eyes fluttered and closed. Tears streamed now but I felt his heart and I carried on.

"All of those things we were going to do…get married, have children. Remember, that's what you told me you wanted to do! You can't say that and then leave me- you can't leave!"

"He said that?" whispered Will. I nodded.

"Djaq?" Robin asked.

"His pulse is slowing and his breathing is strained. It will be a long struggle."

"Allan!" I demanded, but he would not open my eyes. I had to leave. I ran. The others called but did not follow. I ran to my parents' graves, which were just behind my brother's.

"Everything is going wrong," I told them all. "I'm going to lose everything all over again! Tell me what to do," I felt nothing, not an ounce of spiritual guidance saying anything, though I knew they were there. Maybe they just did not have an answer. "Tell me!" I shouted. "TELL ME! Please…" There were no answers here. I felt the weighty stare of my family, but I knew they could not help me today. Getting up off of the ground, I sprinted into our house, abandoned since I had left. There I went to my bedroom and took out a necklace made of rope. On it hung two wedding rings, my mother's and my father's.

I then went to my brother's room. It was the first time I had been here since…I looked over at his bed, which lay unmade. I tucked in the blankets and moved to the box on the side. Out of it I took his pendant, also a ring, but a commitment one from my parents. I took mine off of my hand and slid them all onto the same string, tying it round my neck. I looked for another place of comfort and ran to the lake and looked into the water. The tree blossom fell behind me as I looked at a reflection I did not know. I saw a young girl, frightened of the world where she was alone; with nobody by her side she was weak. In that second I realised that I was the girl who needed someone there, who could not cope by herself, and I ran to the man who I needed by my side forever.

When I got back to camp, no-one questioned where I had been. I saw Marian and Robin, hand-in-hand and felt more alone than ever. But neither said a condescending word, or a stern comment. Will stood with his hand on Djaq's shoulder as she finished sewing the wounds. I wondered if this was an open gesture of their love, or whether, when times were hard, this was the only thing that could make it any better. They all looked with loving eyes as I knelt by Allan's head.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I am sorry I left you I will never leave you again. So please don't leave me!" I got no reaction and it moved me to tears. I put my head on his chest, reassured by his steady breaths.

"You have what you wanted Allan. You saved us, you can come back. Come back to the lads. Allan, you've earned it. Come and stay with me, please." I looked round at Robin, unsure of his reaction to my promise, but he merely nodded.

I sat with Allan. I did not count the hours, they did not matter. It was before sunset when Robin came and sat with me, pulling me into his arms.

"It's okay," I looked round. Everyone else was sat with food. "Want any?" Robin said. I shook my head. "Thought not," It was nice to sit and relax. The last hours I had been so tense. As the sun went down, the others joined us, until we had formed a huddle, a picture of a family. It just had one person missing. We tried not to stare. We sat facing the entrance of the camp. I had my hand on Allan's leg, retaining constant contact. Djaq got up and walked to his head.

"He's gone," she said. I turned my head into Robin's shoulder as tears flowed down my face. I had lost the one final thing I had. He was my saviour when my brother died- who was going to save me now? I don't think any of us moved for at least an hour. I didn't twitch a muscle until I felt exactly that under my hand.

The blue eyes that I loved fluttered open and a silk voice said my name. I must have been dreaming, either that or I had gone mad. But then I saw the others look in that direction.

"Allan!" Much screamed.

"His body fights back!" Djaq laughed.

I sat still as a statue, and flinched back when Allan slowly reached out his hand to me.

"I'm real," he soothed. "Let me show you I am real." I took his hand, which was cold, but alive all the same. I smiled and fell to his side. For the first time, I realised I was exhausted. And for the first time, I had overcome whatever power that tried to take my loved ones away from me.

"I love you, Meg James."

"I love you Allan A Dale," I said and laughed. Closing my eyes, I let sleep take over me.

I woke in the morning to hushed voices and realised I was alone on the bunk. I yawned.

"Leave her there Allan, she had a tough day yesterday," John said.

"And I didn't?" Allan laughed, but did not call me.

"It is okay, I am awake!" I yawned. Allan leapt up like a spring bunny to hug me. I felt myself relax into his embrace. Just then, Djaq and Will came through the trees, presumably back from collecting fire wood.

"Will can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Um…okay," he said and led the way round to the side of the camp. I saw no use in being subtle.

"Do you love Djaq?" I asked and laughed.

"Er…Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. But maybe, just a thought, one day you should tell her,"

"She likes me?" he said and I smiled.

"This convosation never happened, okay?"

Much was the last one to arrive, making the gang complete.

"Carriage of gold, on the North Road, moving to Nottingham!"

"Let's go lads!" Robin called. And everything was back to normal, at least, the old normal, where everyone was happy. I was not naïve. I did not think it would last. But for now, as we set off up the hill to steal some gold and give to the poor, everything seemed as if it had fallen back into place on top of the knife edge.


End file.
